


The Cat and the Fish

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I just wrote this for fun, Like, so ignore it bye-, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Cat and the Fish

It was a regular day, just like all the other days in the little town by the lake. The cat had already made its rounds of the town when it came back to its owner’s house. The cat slipped into the house, and found an odd entity in the middle of the room, swimming in a bowl.

“Hello,” the cat greeted the fish calmly as they walked up, giving no insight on whether or not the cat wanted to eat the fish.

“...Hi,” the fish replied, anxiety slowly creeping into his voice.

The cat looked perplexed for a moment, before speaking again. “I didn’t think that fish were able to talk. Quite odd, is it not?” the cat asked.

“I haven’t heard a cat talk, either,” the fish retorted, all earlier fear dissipating.

“Touché!” the cat responded playfully, a small smirk finding its way onto its lips. “But don’t you worry, little guy. I won’t eat you. You see, I don’t really like the taste of fish. It’s too… well, it’s too fishy for my tastes,” the cat told the fish.

“You won’t?” the fish asked skeptically. “I heard that all cats like to eat fish,” the fish paused for a moment, “...but if you really wanted to eat me, you could’ve done so immediately!” the fish shouted loudly. “Unless-” the fish was cut off by a snort.

“Sorry, sorry. Continue on! It’s just-” the cat interrupted itself with a laugh, “it’s just so comical to hear you ramble on like some sort of conspiracy theorist!”

The fish huffed, “well, no need to be rude!”

The cat smiled. “Anyways,” the cat continued on amicably, “it seems as if you’re moving in with me!”

The fish paused. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” the cat answered, “it’s nothing at all. Just, how about we make a deal?”

“A deal?” the fish questioned.

“Yes, a deal,” the cat responded, “in which we promise to not harm one another.”

“It’s a deal,” the fish affirmed, its tone firm. They both looked into each other's gazes and saw that this was the beginning of a friendship that would shake the entire world.

“Let’s get to it then.” The cat replied. 


End file.
